


one thing leads to another

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [247]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, but not really, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Annette is certain that she's in big trouble this time, and arrives at the conclusion that she has to bribe Byleth to save her record. Byleth...has no idea where any of this is going at any point.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [247]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 14





	one thing leads to another

Annette does her best to be a good student, to do everything just right. However, she also has a nearly constant fear of falling behind, of not being good enough if she does not work that much harder. That is why she stays up late studying, sometimes a bit too late for her own good. But she has never gone so far as to fall asleep in the library, not up until now.

“Annette.”

Her head jerks back suddenly as she looks up. She had been sleeping right there on the table, so soundly that she did not notice anything else going on around her. Immediately, she is mortified, but that is nothing compared to what she feels when she realizes who it is that has caught her. Her professor is standing over her, his expression as impossible to read as ever.

“I-I’m sorry, I must have dozed off for a second,” she says, knowing that there is no way to excuse this behavior. It is already late at night, and she should not be here.

“Getting an early start?” he asks, raising a brow. Huh?

“What do you mean?”

“Breakfast is over,” he says. “Mercedes was worried, and she says there was no answer at your room, either. And then I find you here…”

“No way! I slept all night?!” she cries, giving away a lot more information than she needs to.

“Annette, did you stay up late in the library and then fall asleep without going back to your room?” he asks her. She wants to lie to him, to laugh off such a silly accusation, but, of course, there is no other explanation for what she has done, and she has pretty much already given it all away anyway.

“I…I didn’t mean to,” she says, not sure how she can make a proper excuse for this. “I just…I needed to do some extra studying, and it got late, so I…so I…” Byleth’s face does not soften even a little bit, and she is absolutely terrified of what he says next.

“We need to have a talk about this. See me after class.”

“Wait, but can’t we talk now?” she asks, becoming frantic. No matter how terrible a scolding from him might be, she would rather get it over with than have to wait all day with it looming over her head. But Byleth shakes his head, shutting her down right away.

“I’m afraid it has to wait. We’re both going to be late to class if we don’t get a move on.”

~X~

Annette spends the rest of the day dreading what he has said to her, and what he is going to say. She can hardly focus in class, terrified of what her punishment will be. If this goes on her record, then that could ruin everything, and she has so much that she is trying to do here, an image that she needs to keep up. If her record is ruined by this, then maybe all of her studying will not amount to anything at all! And what if it is worse than that? What if Byleth recommends her to be removed from her class?!

What if he thinks she isn’t taking this seriously and tries to have her expelled?!

Her thoughts are entirely irrational, but she can’t help it, not when she is this freaked out, and has all day to overthink things. To make matters worse, it is _Byleth_ that she is getting in trouble with, and not only is he absolutely terrifying with how serious and stoic that he can be, but she also has a secret where he is concerned. Despite his stoic nature, Annette has developed something of a crush on him.

She can’t help it, not with how handsome he is, and not with how he takes an interest in her studies, complimenting her sometimes. His rare praise is what keeps her going, and when he gives her the acknowledgment that she is so desperate for, it makes it hard for her to get her mind off of him. Not only has she been working extra hard for her own purposes, but she has been doing it to try and impress Byleth as well. Now that is all shot to hell, because she messed up and fell asleep in the library, and he was the one to catch her.

What is she going to do? She can’t get expelled, and she can’t have this go on her record either. Staying up late is a problem, and sleeping in the library is a pretty big offense, but she knows that the biggest rule she broke here was breaking her curfew. The fact that Byleth now has a confession that she was not in her room all night really could get her in serious trouble with the church, and there goes everything that she has worked so hard to build over the years.

She has to do something to make sure that he does not throw her out. If she has to bribe him, then maybe she will. That hardly seems like a decent thing to do, and it might only make him think worse of her, ruining her chances to impress him, but if she can somehow convince him not to get her in trouble, then she is going to have to go for it. At least then she can say that she has salvaged some of the situation.

But by the time their meeting has rolled around, she is still not sure what to do. She is in a panic as her classmates all leave for the day, until she is alone with Byleth, who closes and locks the door behind him, so that they will not be interrupted.

“Annette, I just want to say that I’m-”

“I’m sorry for disappointing you!” she cuts him off. “I didn’t mean to do it, I just got carried away, really! It’ll never happen again, and it’s never even happened before! And I promise, just please…please don’t put this on my record, or…or expel me! Please, just don’t do that!”

“Annette, I-”

“I’ll do anything you want! Anything if you overlook it just this once, I promise I’m a good girl, I don’t do stuff like that, not normally. So, um, I could…oh, I could bake you some cookies!” she cries, before remembering how much of a disaster she is in the kitchen. Mercedes could help her, but then that would basically be like Mercedes doing all the work for her. “Never mind, that’s no good, but I could do an extra essay, if that’s what you want, or…ooh! I could clean your room, I could clean the classroom, both from top to bottom, whenever you want! I could…I could…”

Nothing that she says seems to catch Byleth’s interest at all, and she still can’t read the expression on his face, still can’t figure out what he is thinking, and therefore has no idea if she is getting where she needs to with him. Her panic just keeps growing and growing, and she has nothing left to other, nothing, unless…

“If you want my body, that’s fine too!” she cries, her panic stealing her better judgment from her. “I’ll do anything, including that, so you can use me however you want, just as long as you don’t put this on my record!” She looks at up him then, completely earnest, and this is the first time that she has seen his expression shift. Does that mean that she is on the right track?

“Annette…”

“That’s it, isn’t it? Alright, well, um…I don’t have a lot of experience, or any, really, but I’ll do my best! Like I said, I’ll do anything, professor,” she says, as she gets down on her knees, nervous as can be. Byleth stares down at her with what looks like shock on his face, but it is hard to tell what it means when she has never seen most expressions on his face. She is not going to let anything stop her from doing this, not even her nerves, because she is completely committed to doing whatever it takes to get herself out of trouble.

So she undoes his pants and takes his cock in her hand, working it up and down rather swiftly, amazed to feel him get hard in her hand. Only now does it really occur to her that she is touching her teacher and crush’s cock, and that excites her quite a bit, even if this is supposed to be about saving her place at school, not about satisfying her own needs. She tries to push that out of her mind so that she can focus entirely on pleasing Byleth, and once he has gone stiff in her hand, she moves to wrap her lips around it.

“Annette, I-” he starts, but then it fades into a moan, and he has nothing more to say on the subject. She slowly pushes her face forward, taking him deeper into her mouth, listening to the way that he moans for her. It occurs to her that he might not have a lot of experience himself, knowing what she does about his history, so maybe her own lack of experience does not matter.

If this is the first time that he has done anything like this, then he has nothing to compare it to, and he might have been rather pent-up as well. That might explain why this is the only thing she listed that got any sort of reaction out of him. Having someone cook or clean for him might be nice, but an essay may have just made more work for him. Either way, it is likely that none of those things come close to having his dick sucked for the first time, whether it is by one of his students or someone else.

His moans sound so good to her that she catches herself moaning from time to time, surprised by how much she enjoys something as one-sided as this. She really likes sucking him off, likes knowing that she is making him feel good, and each time he moans, it is just like he is praising her, over and over again. If this is what it takes to get her out of trouble, then it is more than worth it, and really does not feel like much of a punishment at all, though she decides to keep that to herself, just in case he changes his mind if he hears her say something like that.

For now, Annette will just keep pretending that this was just for him, but it is still hard not to look up at him with needy, loving eyes, and when he looks back down at her with pure lust in his, she can’t help but shudder a bit in her arousal. There is no way he has not figured out her feelings at a glance, and she feels silly for ever thinking that she could keep it a secret. Maybe she can keep him from getting her in trouble from this point on if she continues to let him use her body.

Even if it is not a punishment to her- more like a reward than anything else- he might still let it count, because it is definitely a service to him. Either way, the more she does this, the more she thinks that she could really get used to doing these sorts of things with her professor, that she would really love to stay just like this, no matter what consequences or benefits may be. Annette is completely smitten, even more so now, and as she is thinking about that, Byleth’s hand comes down firm on the back of her head, holding her in place as he thrusts forward and comes right down her throat.

When he pulls back, panting, she makes sure to swallow for him. Beaming up at him, she asks, “How was that? Are you still mad at me? Am I still in trouble?”

“Annette, that wasn’t…” he starts, and her face falls. Of course it wasn’t enough. She should have known better than to think that she could get away with it from just that, but that is no problem at all. In no time at all, she has started stripping, and Byleth gawks at her, seeming surprised that she is doing it. Perhaps he expected her to give up, but not her! She is determined, and she is going to do whatever it takes.

Not to mention the fact that she really does not want to stop just yet…

“If that wasn’t enough, then this is fine too! You can have my body, just like I said, so you can f…you can make love to me!” She finds it a little hard to say certain things out loud just yet, but she knows that he gets the idea. “I mean, by now you must know that I’m willing to go this far, right? You know that I have a crush on you, anyway…”

Byleth is silent, looking completely taken aback, or a least, that is what she would assume the expression meant on an ordinary person. From him, she has no idea how to read it, but she knows that he can’t possibly be surprised by her feelings for him, not when she has exposed so much, not when he seems to know everything about her so perfectly.

“Just go ahead and take me,” she says. “If that’s what it takes to keep me out of trouble, then you know I’m not going to say no! As if I could resist you, anyway…” Her words are meant to egg him on, but he is still frozen in place, probably waiting for her to prove that she really wants it, that she is really willing to do it. Well, that is no problem for her! Now that she is naked, she can just bend right over his desk, leaving her legs spread so that her virgin pussy is right there waiting for him. Not virgin for much longer, though.

“Go on, you can do anything you want to me, right over you desk! That will get me out of trouble with you, right?” she asks, and then she feels him behind her, having moved so quickly that she barely heard it at all. His hands are on her hips, and his cock is against her cunt, rubbing her and making her whimper. No matter what results from this, she can at least say that it was something that she desperately wanted him to do, that she does not have to regret at all.

With a rough thrust, he is inside of her, causing her to cry out in utter ecstasy. Annette has never felt anything like this before, so full, and hot all over, overwhelmed by all of these sensations as Byleth settles into her, fingers digging into her hips where he holds her so tight that she worries she might bruise. Except she can’t actually call it a worry at this point; it is more like a hope, because she would love to have some sort of physical mark to remind her of everything that they have done together.

Soon enough, he has started moving inside of her, falling into a rough and hectic rhythm as he fucks her, quickly becoming unrestrained, almost like a wild animal, as he does it. It hurts a bit, but the pleasure greatly outweighs that, and she loves him that much more to see what he is like when he completely gives up on his self-control, fucking her with all that he has, making her scream for him, making her _his_. And no matter what, she is going to be his after this, finding that that is more than enough for her, that she hardly cares about her fate anymore, just as long as this ends in Byleth keeping her as his own, forever after.

“Harder, harder!” she finds herself begging, barely understanding where that comes from, hardly knowing what possesses her to do it. But she wants it, and Byleth delivers, fucking her harder each time, until she is right on the edge, until she can’t hold back at all, screaming that much more pathetically for him as she comes. Belatedly, she thinks about the fact that they are not using any protection, and that she is not exactly keeping track of her cycle right now, considering this is the first time she has ever even _considered_ having sex.

For all she knows, today was an incredibly unsafe day for her, but that is out of her mind as soon as Byleth comes inside of her, thrusting hard and moaning her name right by her ear, holding her tight as he fills her with his seed. She only cares about this moment, not worried about the future that might result from it, or even the past that led her here.

It takes them both a moment to catch their breath after he has finished with her, and when he gets off of her, Annette is quick to get her clothes on. He starts to say her name, but she stops him with, “It’s okay, I definitely understand I didn’t pay you enough today, but don’t worry! We’ll keep doing that as much as you want, I’ll keep doing anything you want, so please don’t get me in trouble, alright?”

“Annette, I-”

“We can meet up in your room next time, if you want! My room probably isn’t good for it, but your room works, or we can keep doing this in the classroom,” she goes on. “I promise, I’ll make time for you whenever you want, and I’ll stay out of trouble from here on out!”

Satisfied, she finishes getting her clothes on and hurries out the door, feeling so much lighter than she did when he first woke her up this morning.

~X~

Byleth is still unsure of how things ended up like this. When he found Annette this morning, he had been worried about her. After all, she is known for pushing herself too hard, and sleeping like that can’t be good for her health. But he asked to have a meeting with her because he did not have time to talk right then, and once she came to him after class, he had planned to tell her just how worried he was about her.

Which is when she started putting words in his mouth, in her panic. He was not able to get a single word in edgewise once she was going, and was unable to ease any of her worries, about getting in trouble, or even being expelled. Most of her fears were ridiculous, and even those that were rational, he wanted to dispel. Byleth never had any plan of getting her in trouble for this first offense; he just wanted to check on her, and make sure that she was okay.

And then she was sucking his cock, and he already knew that he was in too deep. Sure, she is one of the cutest girls that he has ever met, and of course he is pent-up, having never done anything like that before, but he would never coerce a student into sleeping with him for any reason. And yet Annette decided that for herself. It sounds ridiculous to say, but he realizes now that she has essentially blackmailed herself into being his secret lover.

Because that is exactly what has happened. Even after they were done with that, he started to tell her that that wasn’t what he was trying to say, and she immediately jumped to a new conclusion, deciding that he needed more from her. That was when he should have told her no. Instead, he was so entranced by the sight of her naked, and of her bent over his desk, inviting him to have his way with her, that he could not stop himself.

Now, he has no idea what he should do. At some point in all of that, she confessed to having a crush on him, admitting that this is what she wants as well. He knows that he should clear things up and put a stop to this, but he finds it difficult to figure out how to do that. After all, he did enjoy himself, he did lose control and fuck her, and he _does_ like her. Even if she is the one doing the blackmailing, rather than him, would it be so wrong if he continued to take advantage of the corner that she thinks she has painted herself into?

Of course it is. He is a terrible teacher for even considering it, and more than that, he is a terrible person for it as well. Byleth knows all of this, and yet, he has a feeling that he will not be doing anything to stop this, whether Annette gives him a chance to speak next time or not.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
